


160 Sexy, Sexy Characters

by AccursedSpatula



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccursedSpatula/pseuds/AccursedSpatula
Summary: [2:08 PM] Prompto:U know what sexting is?[2:09 PM] Ignis:I’ve heard of it, yes.[2:09 PM] Ignis:I assume there’s more to this question than just that?[2:10 PM] Prompto:Ummmmmmmmm[2:10 PM] Prompto:Maybe





	160 Sexy, Sexy Characters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roadsoftrial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadsoftrial/gifts).



> Written for the wonderful [roadsoftrial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadsoftrial/pseuds/roadsoftrial). I hope you enjoy your favorite blonds having some fun. :)

**[2:06 PM] Prompto:** Hey

 **[2:06 PM] Prompto:** Got a question for u

 **[2:08 PM] Ignis:** Then I possibly have an answer for you.

 **[2:08 PM] Prompto:** Lol

 **[2:08 PM] Prompto:** U know what sexting is?

 **[2:09 PM] Ignis:** I’ve heard of it, yes.

 **[2:09 PM] Ignis:** I assume there’s more to this question than just that?

 **[2:10 PM] Prompto:** Ummmmmmmmm

 **[2:10 PM] Prompto:** Maybe

 **[2:12 PM] Ignis:** Maybe...?

 **[2:12 PM] Prompto:** Would u ever like wanna try it?

 **[2:12 PM] Prompto:** With me

 **[2:12 PM] Prompto:** Obvs

 **[2:14 PM] Prompto:** Haha

 **[2:16 PM] Ignis:** I am open to it, under certain conditions.

 **[2:17 PM]: Prompto:** Hit me

 **[2:18 PM] Ignis:** No pictures.

 **[2:18 PM] Prompto:** Ofc

 **[2:19 PM] Ignis:** We check with the other before sending explicit messages.

 **[2:19 PM] Prompto:** Sure

 **[2:19 PM] Ignis:** And the content of those messages is for our eyes only.

 **[2:20 PM] Prompto:** Done

\---

And then Prompto waits.

The first week flies by, as Prompto spends those first seven days studying for exams he’ll have in the next seven. Then exams hit, and he’s too busy to even think about sex beyond his daily standard jerk-off. He knows Ignis is just as busy supervising Noctis and handling Council duties, and their correspondence grinds to a near-halt, a string of texts sent once a day to check in, and one quick meetup to split an ice cream when they can both spare an hour.

Week three is spent recuperating from week two, and as they roll into week four, with Ignis preparing to accompany Noctis and his father on a diplomatic summit in Altissa, Prompto finally feels like he’s back on an even keel. He crams in some quality time with Ignis before they depart, and it’s only after Ignis has been gone two days that he remembers their sexting conversation.

He’s beet red thinking about it, but he pushes the thoughts from his mind and instead texts Ignis about how his day is going. His boyfriend doesn’t need sex talk right now, Prompto figures, not as tied up as he is. Instead, Prompto jerks it an extra time, thinking about that time he slept over at Iggy’s on a Friday and they spent the first half of Saturday in bed.

Oddly enough, it’s Ignis who brings it up, five days into his trip.

The texts start out the way they always do. Sometimes Ignis calls him if he’s driving, or alone in his room, but sometimes they’re too tired and sending texts back and forth is easier. But Prompto’s phone buzzes on Thursday evening as he’s lounging in bed, editing the latest batch of photos he’s taken.

 **[8:42 PM] Ignis:** How was your day?

Prompto flops back against his pillows, holds his phone up over his head as he texts.

 **[8:42 PM] Prompto:** Pretty good yours?

 **[8:43 PM] Ignis:** The same. Busy. Boring. But we’re nearing the end.

 **[8:43 PM] Prompto:** That’s good! See anything nice

 **[8:43 PM] Ignis:** I saw the Colosseum today. I think you would’ve rather liked it.

 **[8:43 PM] Ignis:** [ _Image_ ]

Prompto’s eyes widen at the picture of the beautiful arena. It’s both impressive and imposing, a beautiful testament to just what man is capable of constructing.

 **[8:44 PM] Prompto:** Looks awesome

 **[8:44 PM] Ignis:** We’ll have to come back sometime.

 **[8:44 PM] Prompto:** For sure (:

Prompto hesitates for a moment, purses his lips together, considering, and then types another message.

 **[8:45 PM] Prompto:** Been missing u

 **[8:45 PM] Ignis:** I’ve missed you, too. I wish you were here with us.

 **[8:45 PM] Ignis:** This city’s rather romantic and I’m stuck in it with Noct. :P

Prompto laughs softly to himself, holding a beat before pecking out his response.

 **[8:46 PM] Prompto:** Get him a blond wig

 **[8:46 PM] Prompto:** I’ll feed him lines

 **[8:46 PM] Ignis:** I’ll run that by him, but that might be asking too much.

 **[8:46 PM] Ignis:** I do wish you were here, though.

 **[8:46 PM] Ignis:** I miss being with you.

Prompto frowns, mulling over his reply. He settles further into the pillows, thumbs hovering above the keyboard on his screen, and he almost has a sentence together when another text pops through.

 **[8:47 PM] Ignis:** I want to take you to this restaurant just down the street from the embassy. I think the seafood there is quite possibly the best I’ve ever had.

 **[8:47 PM] Prompto:** Tell me about it

 **[8:48 PM] Ignis:** They make a fantastic pasta with white sauce and mussels. The scallops were phenomenal, too. And a shrimp and chicken in a special red sauce. All goes well with a dry white wine.

Prompto grimaces at the mention of scallops. And a _dry_ wine. Nobody liked dry wines under forty, he thinks to himself.

 **[8:48 PM] Prompto:** So is that what we’re getting when u take me there

 **[8:48 PM] Ignis:** Certainly, though I know you’re not much for scallops. Maybe we’ll try the crab cakes instead?

And _that_ was why he's dating Ignis, despite the love of dry wine at the ripe old age of twenty two. Ignis always remembers, Ignis always thinks ahead, even when it was something as stupid as Prompto not liking the texture of scallops.

 **[8:49 PM] Prompto:** Thanks lol crab cakes sound legit

 **[8:49 PM] Ignis:** Certainly. And after dinner we can walk the canals and find gelato before we go back.

 **[8:49 PM] Prompto:** Oh shit definitely

Prompto’s so focused on the _gelato_ that he almost misses the “before we go back.” It’s a detail Ignis didn’t need to put in a text, but if he did, there must be a reason.

 **[8:50 PM] Prompto:** What will we do when we go back? :P

 **[8:50 PM] Ignis:** Oh, I can think of a great deal of things.

 **[8:50 PM] Ignis:** Are you alone?

Blinking, Prompto read the texts twice before he even thought about a reply.

 **[8:51 PM] Prompto:** Yeah

 **[8:51 PM] Prompto:** Why?

Prompto knew why, but there wasn’t any harm in keeping up the dumb blond act from time to time. He anxiously looked at his ceiling while he waited for his phone to buzz.

 **[8:51 PM] Ignis:** Because I’d like to discuss those things and they happen to be of an explicit, obscene nature.

Only Ignis could make sexting sound so _fancy._ Prompto loved it. He was grinning sheepishly as he typed out his next few replies.

 **[8:52 PM] Prompto:** Yeah I’m alone

 **[8:52 PM] Prompto:** You can tell me about all those things

 **[8:52 PM] Prompto:** I have some too

 **[8:52 PM] Ignis:** Excellent.

 **[8:52 PM] Ignis:** I’d have my hands on you before we even made it to the bed. We’d be lucky to lock the door.

Prompto’s eyes widened in response. He’s always loved how Ignis can get so passionate and wound up sometimes, and it appears that tonight will be one of those times. _Absence really does make the heart grow fonder,_ Prompto thinks to himself, thumbs readying his reply.

 **[8:52 PM] Prompto:** What would you do to me?

 **[8:53 PM] Ignis:** Shove you right up against the wall and kiss you. Hard. On the mouth. All over.

Prompto bites his lip, feeling the color rise in his cheeks. He remembers just how Ignis kisses, how he almost always tastes like mint regardless of time or situation, how his lips are never chapped, how he breathes against Prompto’s skin between embraces.

 **[8:53 PM] Prompto:** I like kisses

 **[8:53 PM] Prompto:** Id kiss back, pull ur hair

 **[8:53 PM] Prompto:** Maybe give u a hickey if i’m lucky and u let me

 **[8:53 PM] Ignis:** I’d let you, and give you one to match. Right on your neck, where everyone can see.

Adjusting himself against his pillows, Prompto sucks in a quick breath. He’s trying to decide how to raise the stakes when another text comes through.

 **[8:54 PM] Ignis:** I’d pull your shirt off, right up and over your head. Want to see all of you.

 _Oh boy._ Now Ignis is serious. Prompto fights the urge to make a joke about his _hot twink bod_ and instead types out:

 **[8:54 PM] Prompto:** Only if I get to see u

 **[8:54 PM] Prompto:** Get all those buttons open 1 by 1 and yank your stupid button up right off

The button up isn’t really stupid; in fact, Prompto would say that all the ones Ignis owned were quite flattering, even if some of the patterns were... less than stellar.

But underneath it, well, that look is the most flattering on Ignis, the one where he wears _nothing._ Ignis is toned, built from years training with the Crownsguard; he hadn’t turned out to be the gangly, twiggy type Prompto had been expecting. Those button ups hiding everything had given Prompto entirely the wrong idea.

He imagines them standing there, shirtless, Ignis caging him against the wall with his arms as their noses touch for a moment, and then Ignis is kissing him again, soft, but Prompto can feel the hunger he’s holding back.

 **[8:55 PM] Prompto:** And ur glasses can go with it

Prompto had been bumped too many times by those hard frames to forget that.

 **[8:55 PM] Ignis:** Already gone. Too busy touching you.

 **[8:55 PM] Ignis:** And I wouldn’t need them to appreciate you up so close.

In his mind’s eye, Prompto pulls up the image of Ignis’ face, so close to him. His hair’s already messed up, falling into his face in soft ash blond plaits, green eyes full of fire, his full lips, now red and kiss-bitten, quirked up into a smile.

Fuck, he’s going to jump Ignis so hard when he gets back.

 **[8:55 PM] Prompto:** Good cuz ur not going anywhere

 **[8:55 PM] Prompto:** Wanna touch everything u hide under those shirts

 **[8:56 PM] Prompto:** Pecs arms all of it

He remembers how warm and firm Ignis feels under his hands, remembers the sparse dusting of dark blond hair that dots his chest and hovers around his navel. He loves feeling Ignis’ muscles beneath his skin, lithe and sinewy, strong but graceful, loves to tweak his nipples and watch Ignis’ expression turn momentarily flustered, loves to trace his hands down Ignis’ ribs and over his lower stomach and watch him squirm in anticipation, needy and greedy.

 **[8:56 PM] Ignis:** You can touch me wherever you like, but the caveat is I get to touch you there, too.

Prompto feels his cock jump in his pants reading that. He’s already a little wound up, not as much as he would be if Ignis were actually here, boxing him in against some wall. But he can remember how Ignis’ hands feel on his body easily enough, soft hands (with calluses on his thumb and under his ring finger from how he grips his daggers) that paw at his chest, his shoulders, down his stomach.

 **[8:56 PM] Prompto:** Deal

Rucking his shirt up just a bit, enough to expose his stomach, Prompto trails his fingers over his ribs and torso, drawing little bored circles on his skin. It’s a stalling tactic, but he’s not quite ready to jump straight into fisting his dick just yet.

But he is curious...

 **[8:57 PM] Prompto:** Are you touching urself

 **[8:57 PM] Ignis:** Not yet.

 **[8:57 PM] Prompto:** You know I have no patience right

 **[8:57 PM] Prompto:** And rn i’d be grabbing ur dick thru ur pants

 **[8:57 PM] Prompto:** Do that ok?

 **[8:57 PM] Ignis:** I certainly can.

Prompto remembers how Ignis’ cock feels in his grip, through the cotton of his dress pants or the denim of the black jeans he likes to wear. He remembers how Ignis almost always sucks in a breath through his teeth, a little startled every time, how he tenses for a moment before arching into Prompto’s touch.

 **[8:58 PM] Prompto:** I hope you’re hard

 **[8:58 PM] Prompto:** So hot when you get like that

He thinks of all the needy fumbles he’s had with Ignis, on the couch to Ignis’ place, his bed, once in the kitchen, just hands and a lot of grinding from both parties, both of them breathless and desperate.

 **[8:58 PM] Ignis:** I am.

Prompto makes a funny little noise at that, picturing Ignis lying in his bed (a big bed, in a too big, over-decorated room, of course) shirt unbuttoned, one hand meandering down over his chest to grip his cock through his black slacks, slowly grinding into his palm. It’s an inviting image, and Prompto whines over it and the unfairness of their current situation.

 **[8:58 PM] Ignis:** Are you?

Prompto _is_ hard at this point, starting to strain against his pants. It’s the kind of boner that he’d definitely have to tuck now, lest someone see, but not yet fully hard and ready to go. Unwilling to resist any longer, he slips his hand between his legs and grips himself, firmly, cupping his cock and squeezing, half-pretending it’s Ignis’ hand.

 **[8:59 PM] Prompto:** Yea

 **[8:59 PM] Prompto:** Touching myself a little

 **[8:59 PM] Ignis:** Do it slow, like I would. Lay you out and appreciate every inch of you.

Snorting, Prompto frowns. _Sure, Ignis._ Hooking his thumbs in the waist of his pants and briefs, Prompto readies himself to just shove them down and take his dick in hand, but instead hesitates, cursing himself and Ignis. Carefully, he wriggles them down to mid thigh, letting his cock spring free, curling above his stomach, but Prompto doesn’t reach for it, instead picking up his phone.

 **[8:59 PM] Ignis:** Tease every inch of your chest, your thighs, your stomach until I finally decided to touch your cock.

Ignis _has_ done that.

In fact, Ignis does it more often than not, teases Prompto until he’s so hard and squirming, lays his lips over every inch of Prompto that he can, and then when Prompto feels like he’s going to crawl out of his skin, he finally, _finally_ touches his cock.

 **[9:00 PM] Prompto:** I am

 **[9:00 PM] Prompto:** Teasing myself

 **[9:00 PM] Prompto:** Wish it was u tho :P

 **[9:00 PM] Prompto:** U do it better

 **[9:00 PM] Ignis:** I’m just patient.

 **[9:00 PM] Ignis:** And I adore every inch of you.

Prompto blushes at that.

 **[9:01 PM] Prompto:** Same

 **[9:01 PM] Prompto:** I hope u’ve got ur dick out

 **[9:02 PM] Prompto:** So I could show u how much I like it

 **[9:02 PM] Prompto:** And the rest of u

He rolls onto his side, phone in front of him. Like this, it’s a little easier to manage, especially now that one of Prompto’s hands is going to be _much_ more occupied.

And lying like this, he imagines Ignis beside him, pulling him close, sliding a leg between his own. He can almost feel how Ignis would push his thigh right up against his dick, roll his hips to encourage Prompto to grind on it.

 **[9:02 PM] Ignis:** I wish you were here beside me, all mine to enjoy.

 **[9:03 PM] Prompto:** We could take turns

 **[9:03 PM] Prompto:** Want u close so I could grab both our dicks

Prompto feels his dick jerk at that last text the moment he hit send, hanging on the image of Ignis spread out beside him, his hard cock laying on one splayed thigh, jutting from a neatly trimmed thatch of dark blond hair. Flushed, his lips parted, those glasses long gone, Ignis is nothing short of _beautiful,_ not handsome, _beautiful,_ like he’s something reverent.

Well, to Prompto, he certainly is.

 **[9:03 PM] Ignis:** And do what?

Fucking _tease._

They’ve done that before, jacked each other off, rubbed their dicks together until they found enough friction to finish. Prompto always loves it, loves to be so close to Ignis, almost surrounded by him, his whole world narrowing down to every point of contact between them.

 **[9:04 PM] Prompto:** Jack us nice and slow

 **[9:04 PM] Prompto:** U hard for me?

 **[9:04 PM] Ignis:** Very.

 **[9:04 PM] Prompto:** Touching urself?

 **[9:05 PM] Ignis:** Yes. Slowly.

 **[9:05 PM] Ignis:** Thinking about how you fit so nicely against me.

Prompto smiles, carefully reaching down to grasp his own cock. He’s hard now, ready to roll, and the first touch of his palm to his dick is almost a bit of a shock, a little jolt of pleasure shooting through him.

 **[9:05 PM] Prompto:** I do don’t I

 **[9:05 PM] Prompto:** Right up against u

 **[9:06 PM] Prompto:** Face in ur neck

 **[9:06 PM] Prompto:** Dicks touching

Slowly, Prompto jacks himself, from base to tip, long, firm pulls like Ignis would do. Of course it’s not the same as having Ignis’ hand on him, never will be, but if Prompto closes his eyes he can buy the illusion for just a second.

 **[9:06 PM] Ignis:** I’d pull you close, keep my hands on your rear. Let you grind on me.

Prompto pumps himself harder, quicker, starting to come apart at the seams. He wishes he had a shirt of Ignis’, or his pillow, something a little more tangible than just his memories, but that’s a note for next time.

 **[9:07 PM] Ignis:** Are you close?

 **[9:07 PM] Prompto:** Yea

 **[9:07 PM] Prompto:** U?

 **[9:07 PM] Ignis:** Yes.

 **[9:08 PM] Ignis:** Finish for me. Pretend I’m right there, holding you, just like I will when I get back.

 **[9:08 PM] Prompto:** U too

Prompto sets his phone down and focuses just on what he’s got conjured up in his mind’s eye. He strokes his dick, squeezes the head, but treats himself more than he would normally, backs off once when he feels himself get close. Eventually he gives in, rolling his hips and making a tight fist, giving himself that last little bit of stimulation to get him over the edge. He tumbles over it, comes pretty hard, dick spasming in his hand, his come hitting his fingers before he can make a mess of the sheets.

Overwhelmed, Prompto lays like that for a few minutes, face half smothered into the pillow, breathing hard, hand still half-curled around his dick. It takes him a bit to untangle, and then he reaches for a tissue, first, wiping his fingers off to get the worst of it. He tucks himself back into his pants and then reaches for his phone, guiltily eyeing the tissue waiting to be thrown out.

 **[9:11 PM] Ignis:** Was it good?

 **[9:12 PM] Prompto:** Pretty

 **[9:12 PM] Prompto:** Not as good as the actual u

 **[9:12 PM] Prompto:** But I’ll take it

 **[9:13 PM] Ignis:** I’m glad. Just a few more days and I’ll be back.

 **[9:13 PM] Prompto:** Yeah

 **[9:15 PM] Ignis:** Will you be free tomorrow evening? Around the same time?

 **[9:15 PM] Prompto:** Prolly

 **[9:16 PM] Prompto:** Why

 **[9:16 PM] Ignis:** I should have time.

 **[9:17 PM] Ignis:** And idle hands.

Prompto laughed to himself, imagining Ignis’ demure, straight face as he typed that out onto his phone.

 **[9:17 PM] Prompto:** Sure

After a moment, a wry smirk plastered on his face, he types:

 **[9:19 PM] Prompto:** Who knew u were such a horndog ignis


End file.
